Twilight: New Generation Werewolf style
by DaniPeace
Summary: A Twilight story but it happened years after Twilight and it's with werewolves instead of vampires. It's like a whole new generation of vampires after Twilight so there are different characters. Some will be the same. Second chapter will be up soon.


**A/N: OK so I'm like reading the Twilight book and this cool idea just pops into my head so read and review oh and sorry for my bad spelling, I'm still young and still learning. And I know I should be working on my other stuff but I really think this will be good so if I just ignored it then it's gonna eat me up. LOL.**

_Preface:_

_I never thought something like this could possibly happen, and I was surprised to find out it happened to me. Me, ordinary old boring Danielle. Or at least that's what they call me. But you know there was that one somebody who saw me differently. And you know, if I had to choose my life... or him. Then I would give my life for him._

_The Move:  
_

It was happening so fast that I didn't have time to cry about it, not that I would. My parents had just passed away and I was going to live with my uncle, Kevin, in a wet, cold place called Forks, Washington. I had heard rumors about that place, some that were superstitious, some that were weird and some that were just crazy. Like this one girl, I hear she apparently ran off with _vampires. _I mean come on, _vampires._

"How you feeling, sweetie?" Sarah, the lady that was supposed to take care of me until I get to my uncle's.

"I'm OK Sarah," I stared out the window at the beautiful summer sun. That was what I was going to miss the most. Here in Hawaii, yeah yeah I live in Hawaii it's not such a great paradise but it is warm, it's warm and nice. But there in Forks it's like once or twice every year.

The car came to a stop at the airport. It was a long flight so I had lots of time to think. I kissed Sarah goodbye and thanked her for all she had done for me.

"You got your cellphone?' She asked.

I sighed,"Check."

"OK, call me when you land and keep in touch. Email, messaging, calling, whatever," she smiled.

I grinned back. "I promise to keep in touch and I'll call you when I'm at the house."

"OK sweetie, now go your flight leaves in ten minutes," She climbed out, opened the boot and took my trunk out. Then she pushed me along.

"Bye," I waved. She waved back.

I walked into the big building, got my plane ticket and boarded. There were only a little people in the plane so I guess I was early. I put my trunk in the compartment and sat at the seat closest to the window. It was seventy-five degrees in Hawaii, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite t-shirt, white long sleeved, a light gray top and a oval color. Sarah told her to wear a long sleeve because it might be cold when she gets to Forks. My shoulder-length brown hair with light pink highlights hung loose. It hid my face as I leaned against the window. I didn't want to leave my home in Hawaii but since there was nothing and no-one here and the closest family I have is my uncle. Uncle Kevin wasn't so bad. He was a cop who works for the FPS (Forks Police Station). Although one small problem, the man can't cook. Seriously it's junk food every night. I'm gonna need to learn how to cook other things besides hot-dogs and eggs. I laughed softly as I noticed more and more people began to come in. This red-headed girl with glasses and carrying a suitcase walked to the seats and sat next to me.

She smiled,"You going to Forks too?"

I nodded. Wasn't it obvious? I'm on a plane to Forks.

"Do you know what kind of stuff live there?" I shook my head.

"Well let me show you," she pulled out her suitcase and clicked it open.

There, inside were sheets of paper, printings and magazine cuttings. They were all so weird, like one said _'girl drowns in empty well'_ and another said _'young women found in woods with no blood at all'_. It was freaky.

The women interrupted my thoughts "You see I study werewolves and vampires so I'm going to Forks to study there," she paused. "I'm Jenny, by the way," She gave her hand and I shook it.

"Dani," I said. I wasn't really the social type so I didn't talk much. "Well Dani it's very nice talking to you." Yeah I thought only because you're doing all the talking.

"So anyways, let's start with werewolves first. They're my absolute favorite. If you had to choose then which would you choose?"

I stared at her. "Well... um-"

"See because," She spoke. "The vampires are so cold and as hard as rock but werewolves are so warm and furry and vampires are fast but werewolves are, apparently, faster. So which one?"

"Um.. Werewolves I guess." I said shyly.

"Cool. So werewolves are born normal humans but as they reach their age of 16..."

Wow, what a coincident I'm 15, well it's close enough.

"... then they start getting stronger and stronger and there body gets warmer than a normal human's body should be. There body can heal quickly and then... _it _happens."

Now I started to get interested, I don't know why but I just did. I didn't even notice the plane started rising into the air and then we were in the sky.

"They turn into a wolf. Wolves come in every shape, size and color. And there's the alpha male too. The one that makes all the decisions and rules, the one who has to keep everyone safe. And you know when they're in wolf form they can communicate through each other minds. Oh and say for instance you shave off a normal humans hair then there fur will be shaved off too. So it's like they are connected. Then the also have this thing called imprinting. It's where they meet there soul mate and they can just feel in there soul that it's the right person." She paused for dramatic effect and I lightly laughed.

But then I started imagining.

_~Start of Dream~_

_Me. An amazing reddish-brown wolf standing in front of me. My heart pounding against my chest. Then a bright white flash and in the place of the wolf stood a cute, strong built boy. His skin was was tanned and he had dark eyes. His hair was dark black and short and he was so cute. He took a step closer and my heart skipped a beat. He gave out his hand and I don't know why but I took it. Then, as if my legs were moving by themselves, I stepped closer to him. I didn't know who he was but for some reason I felt like I knew him for years and I felt like... I can't really explain it but I really felt close to him. Then I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his arms on my waist. I pulled him closer so that there was a cm between us. "I love you Danielle." He whispered. "I love you too Jacob." I whispered. Then we closed the gap between us. His lips were so warm and his arms made me feel safe. I was so dazed until... _

_~End of dream~_

"Dani! Hey Dani! Yo Dani!" Jenny yelled.

I snapped out of my fantasy and saw Jenny staring at me.

"Who's Jacob?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Honestly..." I started shyly "I have no idea."

It was so weird, it was like I wasn't imagining it, it was like... it was real.

"So anyways, imprint is explained to be like where the wolf finds someone to share their secret with, someone to hold so they don't feel lonely. His or her soul chose this person, no matter what, it's like it was destiny. They belong together and it's pain fell to be apart. It's like finding where you belong, I guess." She spoke so dramatically, as if this stuff was actually real. But I couldn't shake the dream off. And I couldn't shake the feeling that this is some what real.

"Imprinting is only a werewolf thing not a vampire thing." Jenny continued. It seems like she liked explaining about _imprinting_. ;).

"Imprinting means he feels more for her than anything else, including himself. He will do anything for her as long as it makes her happy. It's the best way to carry on the wolf generation. And wolves don't age so they will be 16 for the rest of their life. They can also turn none-werewolves into werewolves so they can be together." She searched in her suitcase and pulled out a dictionary.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking up the meaning of the word; _imprint_." She flipped the pages until she got to the I section and soon found the definition of Imprint.

**Definition:**

**1. n.** The tendency of young animals to follow the first moving thing they see. In the wild, this is usually the mother, but in captivity, where the mother may not be the first thing they see, they might follow a human being or any moving object. **Source:**Durrell, G. and L. Durrell. 'A Practical Guide for the Amateur Naturalist .com/cs/productreviews/fr/blbooks_'. Alfred A. Knopf, New York, 1989.

**2. n.**A kind of associative learning in which an animal rapidly learns during a particular critical period to recognize an object, individual, or location in the absence of overt reward; distinguished from most other associative learning in that it is retained indefinitely, being difficult or impossible to reverse. **Source:**Keeton, W.T. and J.L. Gould. 'Biological Science (4th Edition) .'. W.W. Norton & Co Ltd. New York. 1986

Jenny closed the book, frowning. "Well that didn't help much." I laughed lightly.

"So anyways, that's as much as I can tell you about werewolves..."

And so it went on. She told me all the stuff about vampires and some things she left out about the werewolves. She talked through the whole 4 hour flight but it was kinda amusing. And somewhere along the way I got drawn into the world of vampires and werewolves cause strangely I started believing it. The facts seemed so real, so life-like.

When the plane landed Lilly and Jenny said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. It was dark, cloudy and raining. Oh boy how exciting. Sarcasm is so not my thing. I looked around the area for any sign of my uncle. I hadn't seen him in years so I wonder if I'll even recognize him.

"Danielle... Danielle Carlson?" I turned to see a man behind me who had dark brown eyes just like mine with brown hair and a slight smile.

"Dani" I sighed. I hated when people called me Danielle cause it made me sound so girly and I liked Dani.

"Oh sorry... Dani. I'm your uncle Kevin come give your uncle a big bear hug." Yeah me and my uncle were close back in the day but we haven't seen each other in years so we drifted apart. I hesitated to hug him but I did it anyways.

"Now come on, let's head into the old truck and hit the road back to our old home." I used to visit my uncle during the holidays... I actually miss that old house.

I smiled as I thought about the old house with the porch and the swing and the huge garden with so many trees that I used to pretend was a forest.

We walked over to the parking lot which wasn't very full. I guess people didn't like going in or out of Forks.

Then it hit me, "Uncle Kevin?" I asked, "You don't have a truck, do you?".

As far as I knew he only had the police van but that was all. He had never had a car.

He grinned which made his face wrinkle. "I didn't say it was my truck,". My mouth fell open. "It's my truck!" I yelled out. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him into a tight bear hug. "But why?"

"Well since I missed your birthday, I hope this will make." He looked down.

"This will do more than make up for missing my birthday. This will make up for my next 30 birthdays!" I hugged Kevin. I looked for the car and I saw a old orange-coated Chevy. It looked amazing. Just perfect for me.

"Does that mean I don't have to buy you any more presents for another 30 years? "

I nodded. I climbed into the front seat. It felt amazing. I gripped onto the steering wheel.

Kevin climbed into the seat next to me. He dangled keys in front of my face. "Start her up." He said confidently. I took the keys from him and put them in the ignition.

He turned and the car started. It made a very loud noise as it bumped along the road.

"How old is it?" I asked.

"Oh, just a couple o' years." Kevin answered, trying to avoid the question.

"How many?" I pushed on.

"Well... Jacob Black Senior bough it from his best friend Bella Swan when she didn't need it anymore, who got it from his dad who bought it from Billy Black who bought it a few years ago. So I guess a few years old." Kevin explained.

"Who is Jacob Black Senior?" I asked as I turned left at the little market there.

"He's one of my friends. Yeah, he has a son about your age." Kevin smiled.

I smiled, guess I already have a friend. "What's his name?"

"Jacob Black Junior." He smiled. Wow, that name runs in the family.

I laughed as I rode up the driveway. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Well... A few years ago, I was at La Push beach when I ran into Jacob. He was looking for his friends, Leah and Seth, so I told him that I would help him. We walked all around the beach looking for them and he told me all about him. He told me everything and we soon became best friends. I was the best man at their wedding. Leah and Jacob. They got married and now they together. They're JJ's parents. JJ's got dark skin and he's very nice and very funny." He smiled as we got closer and closer to the house.

"Wow." I smiled as I pulled up into the driveway of our old rusty house. Our house was an old double story that must have been in Forks for years. It was sky blue but it was really dirty so it looked sort of gray. The garden was green because of all the rain but it was also very wet. I climbed out the car and slammed the door shut. I walked up the small steps and onto the porch. It had a little swing-chair on it. I remembered the summer's I used to come here and me and my dad would swing here while he read me a story. Tears started filling my eyes as I started missing my dad. I walked to the door and pulled it open. It squeaked loudly and when I walked in the floorboard squeaked too. This house really needed some work. Well at least I'll have something to do when I'm bored. I looked up the long wooden stairs that lead to my bedroom and Kevin's bedroom. I used to come here when I was little. Me, my dad and my mom. We used to visit uncle Kevin long ago. This was almost like our vacation house. I loved it. I ran up the stairs, two-by-two like I always did, and entered my room. It was sky blue just like the outside of our house with a single bed with red and black bedding. There was a bedside table, a desk with an old computer and a huge wardrobe. There was posters on the walls of all kinds of things and little pictures of my mom, and dad, and me. There was a bookshelf on the wall next to the wardrobe. It was a perfectly normal room. Then Kevin entered.

"Yeah, just how you left it, Isn't it? You like it? Red still you're favourite color?" He asked.

"Red's cool. It's exactly the same. I really love it." I nodded. Kevin grinned.

"So you better get ready. Tomorrow's the first day of your new school. You're going to Forks High School. Maybe you'll even see Jacob there. He goes there. Maybe he'll be you're best friend." Kevin laughed. "So... Goodnight." And then he walked out the door and left me in my new room. Better get used to this. I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow. I don't really mix well with people I don't know so I don't really 'hang' with the crowd. I am the girl that doesn't go to school dances, or games, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book. I am the girl that people look through when I say something. I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal. I am the girl that people call weird and a freak either behind my back or to my face. I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on MySpace, or talking to a girlfriend on a cell phone or regular phone. I am the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year. I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain. BUT I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn't care if people call her weird (it's a compliment), who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who can express herself better with words than actions, who doesn't need a guy to complete her, and knows the importance of the little things.I know I'm deep but I just... don't mingle well. But I better get to bed because I have a long day tomorrow. I walked to uncle Kevin's bedroom and stood by the doorway.

"Night, uncle Kevin." I whispered as I looked into the dark room. He was probably sleeping already. I walked back to my room and changed into my pj's. My green soccer pajama top with the number 11, that was my lucky number, and my white pajama pants that had soccer balls on. I crawled under my sheets and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be really soon, hopefully. Hope you like it and if you have trouble understanding just say in your review and I will explain a bit more clearly. And if you have any request or thoughts then tell me in the review too. And please review, thank you.**

**~Dani.**


End file.
